


Cornered

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: An incident in the Department of Mysteries leaves Unspeakable Hermione Granger fifty years in the past. She lands before two of the most dangerous men of the time: Abraxas Malfoy and Tom Riddle. What will she do to get home again?





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to brownlark42 and RachaelLA26, my alpha and beta for their time and attention on this story.

When I landed, it wasn’t smoothly on my feet but hard onto my hands and knees, scraping my hands—and probably my knees too, although it didn’t feel like the fabric in my robes had torn. Small mercies. The landing was rough, more like a portkey than a Time-Turner and I wondered what that meant. Had I transported through space as well as time? A glance at my right hand, palm still pressed to the earth beneath me confirmed my suspicion that wherever I was, I wasn’t getting back home anytime soon.

“Excuse me, can I help you miss?” a smooth, deep, cultured voice asked me. I closed my eyes, trying to decide if I knew that voice.

“Are you alright?” the voice asked again, this time closer. I finally looked up from where I knelt and found two men standing about ten paces away from me. One was blond and gorgeous—angelic almost. His hair hung about his shoulders and he had a strong build with wide shoulders and stood a few inches taller than his companion. The companion had dark, wavy hair, and a square jaw that begged to be kissed. The blond looked concerned; the brunet had no expression on his face. Neither looked all that familiar, although the blond reminded me of Draco in some ways. I shook my head; I couldn’t think about Draco or anyone else at home. I needed to keep a clear head or a situation like this could get me killed.

I made to stand up and, instantly, both men were at my side, each grasping an arm and helping me to my feet.

“Thanks,” I muttered and winced as I got a look at my bloodied hands.

“Tsk,” the blond said and whipped out his wand. A tap to each and my hands were healed and cleaned.

“Thank you…” I trailed off, hopefully prompting him to give me a name, and looking up to meet his eyes. He had the prettiest light blue eyes, like the sun glinting off the ocean and I felt like I could look into them for days.

“Abraxas Malfoy,” he replied with a broad grin. I couldn’t help but smile back at him even as my heart sank in my chest. Abraxas was Draco’s grandfather. He looked to be about my age; mid-twenties. That meant I had traveled back in time more than fifty years. My head hurt at the realization. There may be no way for me to return home to my time… I shut that line of thinking down. Not only was it unproductive, but I needed to keep my wits about me. I needed to avoid changing the past. Changing the past could very well change or erase Draco’s life entirely and I wasn’t willing to do that. Harry would kill me if I got his boyfriend erased.

“Hermione Evans,” I said, reminding myself to thank Harry at some point for the use of his mother’s maiden name.

“Tom Riddle,” said the dark-haired man and my chest suddenly hurt so badly that I was sure my heart had stopped beating. How did this happen? How did I end up here? With these two men? “Evans… that doesn’t sound like a family I know.”

“Yes, my family came here from the States several years back,” I lied on the spot. “I seem to have had a bit of a portkey accident. Where exactly am I?”

“Wiltshire, Malfoy Manor,” Abraxas replied with a smile. “This is my home. Where were you intending to go?”

“Oh dear, I was supposed to land in Diagon Alley,” I fretted. Not only was I fifty odd years in the past, but I had also traveled more than ninety miles west of where I had originated.

“Where’s the portkey?” Tom asked, glancing down on the impeccably manicured lawn.

“I don’t see it… it was an old umbrella.” I felt like I was getting better at lying. “Perhaps I dropped it in transport and landed here instead of where I should have.” I patted my pockets and felt relief when I found my backup wand. My original had been on my desk in the Department of Mysteries, of course. If I learned anything from my time as an Unspeakable in the time room, attempting to recreate the Time-Turners, it was to always carry a backup wand. I usually carried a backup Time-Turner as well, but I had been working on my backup when something malfunctioned and dropped me off here.

“Well, I think we should escort you to London then, shall we Tom?” Abraxas stated. It wasn’t a question, not to me anyway. I sighed quietly and realized I was going to have to get used to that sort of  _ chivalrous _ attitude if I was going to be stuck here for any length of time.

“Yes, that would be lovely, thank you,” I said before Tom had a chance to respond to Abraxas. Both men looked slightly taken aback at my boldness and I couldn’t help the smirk from forming on my face. Harry had once told me that I had a smirk to rival Draco’s, and I let it unleash now. I may be stuck in the 1950’s, but I certainly wasn’t going to act like a 1950’s witch.

“Or perhaps a refreshment would be in order, Abraxas?” Tom asked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

I instantly felt wary. Having a drink with either of these men didn’t seem like a good idea, but at the same time I felt a small thrill zing in my veins. The same darkness that lured me to date Draco's friends lurked in both of these men. It called to me. I would have to be very careful. If the Slytherins of my time were dark, Abraxas and Tom were certainly darker, especially Tom. Depending on the year, he’d killed at least two perhaps as many as four people already. And Abraxas Malfoy had been a founding member of the Knights of Walpurgis.

“Yes,” Abraxas agreed, his grin turned sly. “Let’s go up to the Manor for a refreshment, Miss Evans.” I wanted to go to London, to return to the Ministry and the Department of Mysteries. We had procedures in place that went back decades for instances like this, but soon Tom and Abraxas were leading me along and I couldn’t help but follow them. I suppose I could have put up a bigger fuss, but where would that have gotten me? I needed to be inconspicuous in this time. I didn’t want Draco’s grandfather to remember me, to tell a story about me to Draco as a child. Just the thought of it sent a shiver down my spine and Abraxas turned to me once more.

“Are you chilled? We should get you inside.” He shrugged off his outer robe and placed it around my shoulders. His intoxicating scent wafted up around me and made my steps falter. I feared I wasn’t doing any favors for myself, playing up the weak witch, but the whole situation had me off balance.

Tom tightened his grip on my arm and Abraxas grew bold enough to wrap one arm around my waist. I stiffened at his touch, but as we walked, found my body leaning toward his.  _ Inappropriate! _ A voice hissed in my head. That voice was right, it was inappropriate. I needed to get out of Wiltshire and back to London immediately.

“I should be going,” I said demurely, trying to pull away from the two men. “If you could show me past your anti-Apparition wards…”

“Oh, so soon?” Tom crooned. I cringed. They were definitely up to something and I suddenly didn’t feel very safe.

“You’re unsteady on your feet, Miss Evans,” Abraxas reminded me. “Let’s just have that refreshment so you can rest for a moment. Then I’ll help you Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, alright?”

I wanted to argue, but the idea of making any sort of impression on either man scared the shit out of me. I nodded and allowed Abraxas to lead me into the house.

We entered through a patio door and into a large conservatory. Abraxas weaved us in and out of the rows of plants and out of the warm room into the rest of the house. I hadn't been to Malfoy Manor since Easter of 1998 and I shivered as we walked through the corridors. Abraxas led us through a maze of rooms. I knew there was going to be no escaping this place without an escort. My fear ratcheted up several notches at the realization.

Several moments later, Abraxas finally opened a door and gestured me inside. Tentatively, I stepped past him to take in the small study he had guided us to. There was a lit fireplace along one wall with a small seating area in front of it. The other wall held a large desk and the interior walls all held bookshelves, filled to the brim with books. I was still a bookworm, but my worst impulses had mellowed with age. I would love the time to explore the books in this room, but my fingers didn’t itch for it as they would have once.

Abraxas guided me over to a small settee as Tom went to the drinks cart. I was wary of having Tom prepare me a drink, and I didn’t care for it, but I also felt trapped by these two wizards. I could probably take them both on and maybe I’d defeat them, but who was to say they were the only two in the house? And even if they were, I’d waste precious time trying to find my way back out of the house and past the anti-Apparition wards. My choices weren’t great, but this felt like the one that would get me out the quickest, safest, and without making too much of an impression on either of these wizards.

I should have known better.

I took a sip of the drink Tom handed me and my world went black.

* * *

“... I still can’t believe you drugged her,” Abraxas snapped. I could feel that I was being moved somewhere, but kept my body as limp as possible. I didn’t want them to know that I was awake.

“It’s effective,” Tom replied. I could  _ hear _ the shrug in his voice. I wanted to slap him.  _ You didn’t just drug a witch, _ I fumed to myself.

“You can’t drug witches, Tom! It just isn’t done,” Abraxas complained, echoing my thoughts. I was set onto something very soft and large, a bed, I think, but I kept my eyes closed, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. I should have fought them in the garden when I landed. I was stupid for going along as much as I had, but I didn’t think I had better options. I took a slow, deep breath as Tom and Abraxas bickered in the background. I needed to get out.

I wasn’t sure of the relationship between Abraxas and Tom., I would have expected Abraxas to call Tom some variation of ‘my lord’ or perhaps Lord Voldemort, but he didn’t. He addressed him as Tom, almost as if they were equals and I wondered if they truly were equals. Then I heard something that not only chilled me to the bone, but decided my loyalties then and there.

“I won’t let you do to her, like you did to that girl from Knockturn last month,” Abraxas hissed. “This isn’t that type of girl! Did you see her clothes? She’s from a good family.”

Tom scoffed. “That girl loved it, Abraxas.”

“Until she wound up dead,” Abraxas hissed. “There might be someone waiting for her back in London.”

“Well, I drugged her, so she can’t leave now. Perhaps in a few weeks.”

“Weeks?! Tom! That is unaccep—”

“ _ Crucio _ ,” Tom hissed. I could hear Abraxas’ body writhing on the floor. I know I cringed and was just thankful that Tom’s focus was on Abraxas and not me.

“Remember who your betters are, Abraxas,” Tom said coldly. It was a voice so infused with ice that it felt like the entire room dropped by at least ten degrees. I shivered, but tried to control my reactions so Tom wouldn’t notice. I needed his focus to stay on Abraxas. I should feel bad about that, but Abraxas had made his choices. I needed to figure out the right choices that would get me out of Malfoy Manor, back to London and, hopefully, back to the twenty-first century.

There was some rustling and the door slammed closed. I hoped that meant they had both left, but a low groan from the floor, alerted me to the fact that just Tom had left. I slowly opened one eye to ensure it was just me and Abraxas. It was.

I sat up quickly and moved across the room to Abraxas, examining him for injuries.

“Is he always like that?” I asked softly.

Abraxas groaned and nodded, closing his eyes. He was as fair as Draco and as bad at hiding his embarrassment. Two pink spots appeared high on his cheeks and I acted like I couldn’t see them as I helped him to his feet.

There wasn’t any other furniture in the bedroom, so I helped him over to the bed. Abraxas sat on it heavily as I settled myself next to him. “How much did you hear?”

I stiffened, but Abraxas placed a hand on my back, running it up and down in a long, soothing stroke. I couldn’t believe a man who had just been tortured, not ten minutes ago, was now comforting me. It was absurd but not unappreciated.

“You were right. There are people expecting me in London,” I said simply.

Abraxas sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

I nodded and Abraxas stood and left me alone. I tried the door, but it was locked. As were the windows. My wand was gone from its hiding place. I was well and truly screwed.

* * *

The next time the door opened, Abraxas came in bearing a trolley of food. I was thankful they at least planned to feed me and nervous about the route I had decided to go down while being kept captive. I knew I could be combative and ask every question I was dying to ask, but I also knew that wouldn’t get me anywhere. I had learned a few things from the Slytherins I had dated, and I planned to employ them all.

To that end, I’d taken off my outer robe, my inner robe, and my work dress until I was just in my slip. It wasn’t the most flattering piece of clothing I had, but I figured it would get the job done. The moment the door opened, I stood from the bed and moved toward Abraxas in what I was hoping was a sultry sort of walk. I must have succeeded, based on the way Abraxas was eyeing my hips. It helped my confidence.

“Abraxas,” I breathed as I stepped closer to him, running a hand along his chest. He was quite a bit taller than me, and much broader than my last boyfriend.

“Miss Evans,” Abraxas smiled at me. He glanced over his shoulder, as if he expected someone to be there, but Tom was nowhere to be found. I couldn’t figure out what Tom’s game was. Why drug me and then leave me for hours at a time? Surely, Abraxas had told him I was awake? Was it just some sort of psychological game? I didn’t know, but I couldn’t wait around to figure it out, especially knowing that the last girl Tom captured wound up dead. My only hope was Abraxas.

“Please, you can call me Hermione,” I breathed, sticking out my tongue to wet my bottom lip. Then I drew the lip into my mouth, between my teeth in a move that I knew drove most men batty. Abraxas’ eyes darkened and I knew it worked for him too as he stepped away from the trolley and toward me. I smirked at him and backed ever so slightly toward the bed. Abraxas followed.

Just before I reached the bed, I touched him again, running my hands down his chest. I had to keep in mind that this was just a game, a dangerous game, but a game nonetheless. This wasn’t real; and while I could enjoy it, I knew that I shouldn’t. There was a line and I knew I was leaping across it with my next move. I figured that it was either that or I die at the hands of Tom Riddle—and I was unwilling to let that happen.

I kissed Abraxas. Whatever I felt in my last relationship was miniscule compared to the fire that ignited in my veins when kissing Abraxas. I didn’t know if that was because of the forbidden fruit aspect or if we had more chemistry. I shoved thoughts of the future aside as Abraxas trailed a hand down my side. It made me shiver and I knew I was not only going to have to stay present and in the moment to avoid thinking about the future, but also so that I could hopefully take advantage of Abraxas’ post-coital state. It was a dirty move, but I felt I had no other choice.

I took Abraxas to bed.

* * *

Months later when I was still stuck in the past I didn't regret my choice in Abraxas. Tom was dead. I had been successful in wooing Abraxas to my side. The white wedding robes I was wearing were beautiful even though I still felt like a fraud. It didn't matter. I felt strong. I felt powerful and dark, in a way I’d always wanted. I was about to become Mrs Malfoy. My future was here.

  
  



End file.
